Rejeição
by Haruno Sah-chan
Summary: Kyouraku se perguntava por que Nanao o rejeitava. E resolve perguntar isso para alguém: Ukitake. Com a resposta deste, ele vai falar com ela. No que isso vai dar?


_[FIC] [ONESHOT] Rejeição_

**Disclaimer: **Bleach ainda pertence ao Tite Kubo-baka u.u

_**Summary: **_Kyouraku se perguntava por que Nanao o rejeitava. E resolve perguntar isso para alguém: Ukitake. Com a resposta deste, ele vai falar com ela. No que isso vai dar?

Kyouraku bebia sakê enquanto espairecia.

Kyouraku: "Por que Nanao-Chan me rejeita tanto?" "Será que devo perguntar a ela?" "Acho melhor não..." Mas... E se eu perguntar isso pro Ukitake?"" "Não vou perder nada mesmo...".

Pensando nisso, ele se dirige ao prédio do juusan bantai, pensativo. Logo, chega à sala de Ukitake.

Ukitake: O que aconteceu, Kyouraku? Fez burradas bêbadas de novo?

Kyouraku: Não, eu tenho uma dúvida cruel, que ta me atazanando aqui dentro – Aponta a cabeça – Mas, eu não posso perguntar pra Nanao-Chan, ela jamais me diria...

Ukitake: Envolve-a, eu suponho...

Kyouraku: É...

Ukitake: Vamos ver se posso ajudar. O que é?

Kyouraku: Estou pensando nalgum motivo da Nanao-Chan me rejeitar tanto.

Ukitake: E você não sabe?

Kyouraku: Se soubesse não estaria perguntando – Coça a cabeça

Ukitake: Mas é óbvio... Quem iria querer um relacionamento sério com alguém que fica com todos? Nanao iria sofrer muito com isso.

Kyouraku: ... Você tem razão... Eu vou falar com ela!

Ukitake: Ótimo... Não me faça outra burrada.

Kyouraku: Pode deixar – Grita de longe para Ukitake.

**-OoOoOoOoOoOo-**

Kyouraku: Nanao-Chan!

Nanao: Nani, Kyouraku-Taichou? – Abaixa os olhos, voltando-os para a papelada que estava olhando/lendo/separando/assinando.

Kyouraku: Eu tomei uma decisão!

Nanao ao ouvir isso levanta os olhos, interessada.

Nanao: E o que seria essa decisão, Kyouraku-taichou?

Kyouraku: Bem... Eu vou começar TENTANDO te ajudar com a papelada.

Nanao: Tentando?

Kyouraku: Você sabe... Não tenho paciência pra isso, mas vou tentar...

Nanao: À vontade...

Kyouraku puxa uma cadeira ao lado da de Nanao, que separa uma pequena pilha de papéis para o taichou assinar (N/A: Insira ironia na "pequena".).

Uma hora depois...

Os dois já tinham terminado. Kyouraku descansava e Nanao perguntava-se se ele iria sair pra beber e "pegar" mulheres. Mas, surpreendentemente, ele resolveu ficar no escritório.

Nanao: Taichou, o senhor vai sair pra beber, agora?

Kyouraku: Bom, sempre que eu saio pra beber eu faço mil e uma burradas, eu acho que vou ficar aqui. Tenho uma garrafa de sakê comigo.

Nanao: "Ele não muda mesmo" ¬¬'

Meia hora depois...

Kyouraku já se encontrava bêbado, e como conseqüência, tentava agarrar Nanao, que se defendia das investidas do taichou. Até que ele consegue prensa-la na parede.

Kyouraku: Nanao-Chan, por que você foge tanto de mim?

Nanao: Não gosto muito de pessoas com bafo de bebida e que não conseguem ao menos se agüentarem em pé, senhor ¬¬'.

Kyouraku: Mas eu me agüento em pé...

Nanao: ¬¬'

Kyouraku: Não faça essa cara, Nanao-Chan...

Nanao: ¬¬"

Kyouraku: Cruel Nanao-Chan ó.ò

Nanao: Você vai ver o que é ser cruel, taichou!

Kyouraku: Tudo bem, eu prefiro as cruéis – Sorri malicioso.

Nanao: O///O TA-TAICHOU!

Kyouraku: Hai?

Nanao: Isso não é coisa pra fazer no escritório!

_Toc-Toc-Toc _(N/A: Preciso dizer o que é?)

Tatsufusa: Ise-fukutaichou, mais documentos.

Nanao: Obrigada, Tatsufusa-san.

Tatsufusa: De nada.

Nanao: Kyouraku-taichou, mais documentos.

Kyouraku: Ok, mais trabalho – Diz ele já lúcido.

Nanao: Vamos, lá que a primeira parte é minha – Ela começa a separar/dar ao taichou/assinar/ler os documentos.

Duas Horas depois...

Kyouraku: Nanao-Chan, ainda não acabamos, por que não deixamos pra amanhã?

Nanao: Tem medo de sair tarde, taichou?

Kyouraku: Não, mas eu gosto de fazer outras coisas tarde – Sorri malicioso.

Nanao: Nem pense nisso, taichou!

Kyouraku: Tarde demais, já pensei – Ele a pega no colo, e, fechando o escritório ele se dirige para casa com shunpo.

Na casa de Kyouraku...

Kyouraku: Nanao-Chan, chegamos!

Nanao: Na minha casa? Ótimo, agora o senhor pode ir pra usa e... ESSA NÃO É MINHA CASA!

Kyouraku: Claro, é a minha. – Dizia como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Nanao: E o que eu iria fazer na sua casa, taichou?

Kyouraku: Quer que eu te diga ou mostre?

Nanao: Ãnh... Os dois me parecem péssimos, eu acho que se o senhor não vai me levar pra casa, eu vou a pé mesmo...

Kyouraku: Então você prefere que eu abuse de você na sua casa? Você se sente melhor lá?

Nanao: EU NÃO VOU SER ABUSADA EM LUGAR NENHUM! BOTE ISSO NA CABEÇA, TAICHOU!

Kyouraku: Cruel, Nanao-Chan. Mas tudo bem, então a minha casa serve... – Kyouraku seguiu pra dentro de casa.

Nanao: Taichou, me solte AGORA! – Nanao dizia enquanto se debatia tentando se soltar do taichou, em vão.

Kyouraku: Nanao-Chan, pare, você vai se machucar...

Nanao: Eu paro se você me soltar!

Kyouraku: Ok, porque chegamos – ele a larga em cima de uma cama.

Nanao: Ta-taichou! Eu – Ela não consegue terminar, pois é impedida por um beijo de Kyouraku.

_Toc-Toc-Toc _(N/A: Lá vem as onomatopéias toscas again).

Kyouraku: Quem será? ¬¬'

Ukitake: Kyouraku! Conseguiram se ajeitar?

Kyouraku: Estamos tentando...

Ukitake: O.o Ahh... Desculpe interromper...

Nanao: Não está interrompendo nada, Ukitake taichou!

Ukitake: Estou sim. Então eu vou indo. Tchau!

Kyouraku: Tchau! – Kyouraku fecha a porta. – Onde paramos?

Nanao: Não paramos! Taichou, pare com isso!

Kyouraku: Você sabe que não quero. E paramos sim, paramos aqui – Kyouraku captura novamente os lábios de Nanao. Esta, a princípio rejeitava-o, mas depois acabou cedendo. Beijava-o com tanta intensidade, que este se surpreendeu. Porém, os pulmões deles não agüentaram mais e eles tiveram que se separar.

Depois de um tempo, já se encontravam na cama, acariciando-se, de maneira selvagem. Os dois shinigamis se amavam em segredo (no caso de Kyouraku não tão em segredo assim), mas já não podiam mais esconder tal sentimento.

No dia Seguinte

Nanao: "Onde estou?" – Ela se espantou ao ver que estava nua, e em uma cama que não era sua. Mas logo se lembrou do que acontecera na noite anterior, e ao contrário do que pensava, não se arrependia, mas sentia um profundo alívio por não ter mais que esconder seus sentimentos pelo taichou.

Kyouraku: Bom dia, Nanao-Chan.

Nanao: Bom dia, taichou. Vamos levantar, não estamos de folga hoje.

Kyouraku: Eu vou ter que cuidar da papelada?

Nanao: CLARO!

Kyouraku: Eu vou cobrar o favor.

Nanao: Pode cobrar – Sorri maliciosa.

Kyouraku: Hehehe... Vamos – Eles seguem pro escritório. – Ah, Nanao-Chan, eu tenho uma coisinha pra hoje a noite...

Nanao: O que?

Kyouraku: Isso – Mostra um livro (N/A: Sabem qual é? Hehehe, Kama Sutra, a cara do Kyouraku.)

Nanao: Acho bom você saber por em prática!

Kyouraku: Hohoho, eu sei e muito bem.

Nanao: Então eu mal espero por hoje a noite. Mas você vai ter que me ajudar com a papelada!

Kyouraku: Pode deixar...

**Owari...**

Yo minna! o/

Minha primeira fic desse casal e bem pervertida hohoho...

Espero que gostem.

Já na o/ (Ignorem o acento, ta bem?)


End file.
